The end of the world
by MysteryPines
Summary: Stan has finally found what he has been looking for. But then chaos happens and it is up to Dipper and Mabel to collect the remaining people on the bill cypher wheel to stop him when he attacks. Could this possibly be the end of the World?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's done

"Finally, it's done" Gruncle Stan exclaimed. He had found what he had been looking for in his portal for thirty years. "I just need to collect some things before I go in" he said. Gruncle Stan went into the other room where he had kept the journals and collected them. He grabbed the picture of dipper and mabel then smiled. "I just need to find a way to keep them from wondering where I am" he said. Then he walked to the elevator and started to go up.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were sitting in the the living room watching Ducktective when Stan walked in. "Soos can I speaked to you for a minute" Stan said. "Sure thing Mr. Pines" Soos said. They walked to the other room to speak.

"I've finally found him" said Stan. "You did! thats great, what do you plan on doing now" Soos exclaimed. "I plan on going in after him" said Stan. "You sure, it might be dangerous and you dont know whats in there" said soos. "I'm sure, but I need you to watch after the kids while I'm gone. Make up an excuse to why I'm gone so they don't go searching for me" Stan explained. "Sure thing, but be careful" Soos said. "I will" Stan said. Then with that said he left. Soos watched for a couple more seconds before walking back to the other room.

"What did Gruncle Stan want" Dipper said as Soos walked into the room. "Uh... He had some important things to take care of and he had to leave suddenly. He also left me in charge to look after you guys" Soos said. "Well that explains that, and now you can have a sleepover with us Soos" Mabel said happily.

* * *

Gruncle Stan was in his room packing. In his pack he put the three journals, the picture of Dipper and Mabel, some clothes, a photo album from when he was little, and the ring from in his drawer. "I'm ready to go" He said. Stan left his room and headed to his hidden bunker. On his way down he thought about the trip he would have to take, it would would be tough, but he has trained for this for thirty years. When he got down there he walked up to the portal and looked in. "I'm coming for you Stanley." Then he walked in.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but this is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update my stories daily, if I have enough time. My Story will probably get better as I write more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The wheel

Up in the attic Dipper was sitting on the seat by the window looking at the bill cypher wheel in his journal. "What does it mean" Dipper said. He looked around the wheel at each of the symbols seperately. Then he stopped and looked at three main symbols. He recognized the symbols from somewhere, they were the pine tree, shooting star, and question mark. "I got it! They represent people, bill called me pine tree, Mabel shooting star, and Soos question mark" he said. "But what do the rest represent"He said. "And i'm talking to myself again, I gotta stop doing that" he said. Dipper then ran out of the room to tell Mabel.

* * *

Mabel was sitting in there room making another sweater. "How does this look" Mabel asked her pet pig Waddles. It was sweater with a question mark on it to represent the Mystery Shack. "Oink oink" waddles said. "Oh you" Mabel said. Just then Dipper came running into the room. "Mabel, I've figured it out" Dipper said. "Figured what out, why your so short" Mabel said jokingly. "No, I've figured out what this page means"Dipper said showing her the book. "Each symbol around the wheel represents one person, like for example I am the pine tree" Dipper explained. "Ooh, which one am I" Mabel asked. "You are the shooting star" Dipper said. "Yes!" Mabel said excitedly. "Obviously this is bill cypher in the middle, so this must be how we would stop him" Dipper said. Just then the phone rang and Mabel answered it. "Who's that?" Dipper asked. "It's Pacifica, she asked if I wanted to go the the mall with her. You wanna come?" Mabel said. Pacifica? No and how are you guys even friends?" Dipper said. "She's been nice to me after the mini golf tournament. Come on Dipper, you should come, It'd might be fun" Mabel said. "Fine, but just because you want me to" Dipper said. "Yay!" Mabel said then she ran out the door. Dipper soon followed his sister to the Northwest mansion.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance someone was watching Dipper and Mabel walk to Pacifica's mansion. "Oh, pine tree you would wish you would have stayed looking at that wheel later when I attack" said Bill. "But it wouldn't have mattered much to me because I always win. Just watch out because your whole world is about to change" He said. Then a bright light shined over him and then he was gone.

* * *

"Knock knock knock" Mabel said as she knocked on Pacifica's door. The door opened showing pacifica behind it. "Hey Mabel... and Dipper?" Pacifica said. "What is he doing here?" she said. "He's coming with us!" Mabel said. "Hey" Dipper said quietly. "Fine, but I don't have to enjoy it" Pacifica said. "The fealings mutual" said Dipper. "Rrrrrr, lets just get going" Said Pacifica. "Glad everyone is happy" Mabel said cheerfully.

* * *

**This is set after the Golf War episode and that's why Mabel and Pacifica are friends. Hope you guys like my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stanley

"Where is he" Stan said as he walked around the the endless void of the universe inside the portal. Stan walked around until he saw someone far in the distance that looked exactly like him so it had to be Stanley. "Stanley!" He yelled. The person turned and then ran towards him. "Stanford! I'm so glad your here, it has been so long since I have seen you and it gets quite lonely here" Stanley said. "I'm glad to see you to, also he is supposed to be meeting us here to plan" Stan said. "Who's he?" Stanley said. "Oh you know, he wrote the journals" stan said. "Oh him, it's been such a long time since I got put in here that I forgot who you were talking about" stanley said. "That's alright, he should be here any time now" Stan said.

* * *

At the mall Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were looking around. "What store should we go in now" Mabel asked. "Lets go in that store and look around for some shoes" Pacifica said. "Ugh, we have been in like twelve different stores already, can't we go home now" dipper said. "What's the matter, don't like shopping" Pacifica said. "Actually I don't" Dipper said. "Well too bad, why don't you just suck it up and come with us" Pacifica said. "Guys, why don't we all just get along" Said Mabel. "No!" Said Dipper and Pacifica together. Just then a flash of light shined over the whole mall and then Bill Cypher appeared. "I'm Back!" Bill said. "Oh no" Said Dipper and Mabel. Bill shot a laser straight at Pacifica and Dipper jumped and pushed her out of the way. The laser hit Dipper and he went flying backwards. "Dipper!" said Mabel and Pacifica. "Get away from us" Mabel shouted at bill. "Relax, Pine tree's not dead. I need him alive for now, but be warned I will be back" Bill said. Then with a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

"When will he be here" Stanley said. "I don't know" said Stan. "Hey fella's" said a voice. They looked and it was Old Man Mcgucket. "Fiddleford" said stanley. "It's been so long" he said. "Yep, I'm glad to see you too" Said Mcgucket. "Now, let's start planning our attack on Bill cypher. I've been waiting so long for this" He said. "Okay, but we'll need to get everyone on the wheel and chant a spell at Bill cypher to take away his power. Then do one final blow to defeat him for good" Gruncle stan said. "Lets talk more while we walk back to the entrance to the portal" said Stanley. "Agreed" Said Mcgucket. They started walking through the void back to the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The 10

Dipper heard slight noices as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes a tiny bit trying to see who was there beside him. He was surprised to see that it was Pacifica. "He's coming to" Pacifica yelled. Just then the door opened with Mabel running inside. She ran and gave Dipper a tight hug. "Mabel your crushing my lungs" Dipper said. "Sorry Dipper, i've just been so worried about you" Mabel said. "Why did you do that" Pacifica said. "Do what?" Asked Dipper. "Save my life" Pacifica said. "I couldn't just let you get hurt" Dipper said. "Well, it was very brave of you" Pacifica said. "Ooooh!" said Mabel. "Shut up" pacifica said. "Come on lets get out of here, we have to find the people on the wheel" Dipper said. "No, your still hurt" Pacifica said. "I could walk and we have to try and stop bill" Dipper said. "Fine, but be careful" Pacifica said. "Come on brosef" Mabel said and then they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

As they walked back to the portal Stanley was looking at the stuff that Stan brought with him. "The journals, okay good. Photo album from when we were little, what's this for" Stanley said. "I just brought some memories" Stan said. "Okay a picture, who are these kids in this picture" Stanley said. "Dipper and Mabel, they came to stay with me for the summer. Dipper was the one who found journal number three" Stan said. "Oh wow, they've gotten so big since the last time I saw them. "clothes, okay. The ring you were gonna give to Carla, why did you bring this" Stanley said. "It reminds me of her, the last time I saw her was a very long time ago" Stan said. "Yep love hurts, that's why I'm not married" Mcgucket said. "Well, we should keep on going" Stanley said.

* * *

"The three of us should be on the wheel, so three down so far" Dipper said. "What am I" Pacifica said. "You are the llama" Dipper said. "Really, llama?" Pacifica said. "And I'm shooting star" Mabel said. "Lets start with Soos, he should be the question mark" Dipper said.

When they got back Soos was in the living room watching Tiger Fist. "Hey Dudes" Soos said. "Hey, Soos we need your help" Dipper said. "Sure what is it" Soos said. "We need your help defeating bill cypher" Dipper said. "What?!" said Soos. "Your on the bill cypher wheel with us" Mabel said happily. "We need everyone on it to defeat him" Pacifica said. "I feared this day would come" Soos said "What do you mean" Dipper said. "Ever since I was little I worked at the mystery shack for one main reason. To help Stan because we knew that one day bill would be back" Soos said. "How did you know" Mabel said. "He trapped Stans brother Stanley in a vortex and said that one day everything would change" Soos said. "Gruncle stan has a brother?" Dipper said. "Yeah, he is your grandfather but you don't remember because you guys were little when it happened" Soos said. "So will you help us" Pacifica said. "Yes, we must defeat him" Soos said. "Then let's go, next up is Wendy" Dipper said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Symbols

"We're almost to Wendy's house" Dipper said. "Are you gonna go all Wendy crazy again?" Mabel said. "Wendy crazy?" said Pacifica. "Dipper has a huge crush on her" Mabel said. "No, I got over her" Dipper said. "good" said pacifica. "what?" dipper asked. "Nothing" Pacifica said. They stared into each others eyes for a while before Soos broke the silence. "I see whats going on here, your having a staring contest" Soos said. "Yes Soos, a staring contest. Now come on" Said Dipper. Then they continued their walk to Wendy's house and Dipper knocked on her door. It opened to show Wendy. "Hey Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. And Pacifica?" Wendy said. "Long Story, but we need your help" Dipper said. "Okay, what is it" Wendy said. "There is this dream demon that we have to defeat and we need everyone on this wheel to do it" Dipper said. "It will be fun!" Mabel said. "Alright I'm in" Wendy said. "Next let's get the heart, Who's that?" Pacifica said. "Oh no" Said Dipper. "What's wrong Dude" Soos said. "It's Robbie" Dipper said. "Ugh, we have to get him" Said Wendy. "It's the only way to defeat Bill" Mabel said. "Fine, let's just get this over with" Dipper said.

* * *

On the way to Robbie's everyone was up ahead so they didn't notice Pacifica and Dipper holding hands. "When this is all over I hope we can be together" Pacifica said. "Me to" Said Dipper. "We're here" Wendy said. Wendy knocked on the door and Robbie answered. "Sup. Wendy? Dipper? Everyone else? What are you doing here" Robbie said. "Look, I hate to admit it but we need your help" Dipper said. "Why would I help you" Said Robbie. "Because if you don't the world would end" Dipper said. "Fine, I kind of need a world to live in" Robbie said. "Then let's going, who's next Dipper" Mabel said. "It's Gideon" Dipper said. "But he's in jail, and our enemy" Said Soos. "We kinda have to though" Pacifica said. "We're gonna have to break him out out of jail" Dipper said. "Yes, I've always wanted to be a part of a Jail break" Robbie said. "Shut up Robbie" Wendy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jail Brake

"Okay, whats the plan" Wendy asked. "Me, Soos, and Robbie are going to go in there and talk to Gideon. I have his amulet right here that we can give to him and we will help him escape" Dipper replied. "Why do you three get to go in" Mabel said. "Yeah, we can do just as much as you guys can" Pacifica said. "I know you can, but it's dangerous. You guys can keep watch while we go in. We need Soos for his stregnth, I need to explain to Gideon what's going on, and Robbie probably has experience with this sort of thing" Dipper explained. "Hey!" Robbie said. "Sorry man, but it's true" Dipper said. "Okay, but be careful and don't get caught" Wendy said. "Don't worry Dudes, i'll protect them from any harm" Soos said. "Yeah, but who's gonna protect you" Pacifica said. "Hey! wait, she's right. who's gonna protect me, I'm vulnerable in the back" Soos said. "Come on Soos, your probably like twice the size of any police officer you'll find in there" Mabel said. "I sorta feel better" Soos said happily. "Okay, we better get going" Dipper said. "Don't wanna waste any time breaking out of jail. I'll keep twerp out of trouble" Robbie said. "In that case, I'm more worried about you" Wendy said. "Well, be carful Dipper" Pacifica said. "I will, now let's get going" Dipper Said to Soos and Robbie.

* * *

Blubs was sitting at his desk reading a story to Durland when the door to the police station opened with Dipper, Soos, and Robbie walking through. "We're here to see Gideon" Dipper said. "The kid finally got a visitor after all those weeks. He's in cell 618." Said Blubs. "Thanks" Dipper said as they walked off. "Now where were we" Blubs said. "The prince just got to the castle and was about to rescue the princess" Durland said.

"This place gives me the creeps" Soos said. "Eh, you get used to it" Robbie said. Dipper and Soos were staring at Robbie blankly. "What? I visit a lot of prisons" Robbie said. "Okay, let's go find Gideon" Dipper said. It took half an hour but they finally found Gideons cell. Gideon was in his cell talking to his Gideon doll that he somehow snuck in there. Gideon looked up and noticed them walking towards his cell. "Well, if it isn't Dipper Pines. Come to rub your victory in my face?" Gideon said. "No, actually we need your help defeating Bill" Dipper said. "Why would I ever help you" Gideon said. "Because we're planning on breaking you out of jail" Robbie said. "Really? And how do you plan on doing that" Gideon said. "We brought this for you" Dipper said handing Gideon his amulet. "My amulet! Where did you get it" Gideon asked. "From the mystery shack, Gruncle Stan was selling it for twenty dollars" Dipper said. "Stan's not gonna be happy when he finds out you stole that from his gift shop" Soos said. "He'll never find out" Dipper said. "Now use the stupid amulet to get out before we get caught" Robbie said. Gideon grabbed his amulet and lighting struck the floor behind him. Wind howled throughout the room and banged against the cell door. The door opened slowly in one loud swoosh. "Well, that was melodramatic" Dipper said. "Let's get out of here" Soos said. "I can't believe I am finally free" Gideon said as they ran down the hallway.

* * *

"What's taking them so long" Pacifica said. "What, you worried about Dipper?" Wendy mocked. "As a matter of fact, yes I am" Pacifica said. "That's so cute. You worried about Dipper, you guys would go good together" Mabel said. "I'm sure they didn't get caught or anything, Dippers smarter than that" Wendy said. "Thanks guys, but still they have been taking a long time" Pacifica said. "They probably took a while trying to convince Gideon to come with them" Mabel said. "Okay, I feel a lot better" Pacifica said.

* * *

They snuck down the hallway trying not get caught by any of the gaurds as they passed by them on the way to the front of the police station. "This a lot of work, but good thing we're almost there" Dipper said. "Yeah, I'm almost out of chips" Soos said. "You brought chips?" Robbie said. "Yep, I knew I would get hungary and need them later" Soos replied. "Can I have some?" Gideon asked. "There's not really enough for me to share with anyone" Soos said. "But you have the Delux party bag and it's practically full" Gideon said. "Hey, I'm a big dude" Soos said. "Guys keep it down, we're there and Blubs and Durland are sleeping" Dipper said. They snuck past the officers trying to keep quiet. Robbie could'nt help himself and he tied the officers shoe laces together. "Why'd you do that?" Dipper asked. "Force of habbit" Robbie said. They opened they front doors and walked out of the police station. As they walked out Dipper was tackled to the ground by a hug from Pacifica. "I was so worried about you" Pacifica said. "Pacifica, I'm fine and nothing even went wrong" Dipper said. Suddenly the sirens to the Prison went off. "We better get out of here" Mabel said. "Run!" Yelled Wendy. Thet ran all the way back to the Mystery Shack and never stopped once.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's longer and should be even better than the other chapters. This story is almost over and I only have like one or two more chapters left. I might not get to it till after the weekend though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stan's bunker

"Phew, that was a close one" Dipper said. They walked into the Mystery Shack after a long run from the police. "Now who's up next on our list of people to collect" Wendy said. "I don't know. I haven't seen a person that would would represent the glasses. The claw thing represents Gruncle Stan, but he left and is nowhere to be seen. The hand represents the author, but I have no idea who it is" Dipper explained. "I could probably explain that to you" Soos said. "What is it?" Mabel said. "Let's go to to stan's bunker first, thats where we are supposed to defeat bill cypher" Said Soos. "Wait! Stan has a bunker?" Dipper said. "Didn't expect that" Pacifica said. "You sure we want Gideon to come with us?" Robbie said. "I can here you, you know" Gideon said. "Sorry but it's the only way to defeat bill cypher, we need him" Dipper said. "Come on guys, the bunker is this way" Soos said. They walked over to the vending machine and Soos punched in some numbers. Then the vending machine opened. "Really? The bunker has been here the whole time" Dipper said. The walked down the stairs and up to the elevator. "Not all of us could fit in this so we will have to go in pairs. So who's gonna go first" Soos said. "I will" Dipper said. Dipper walked into the elevator and Soos picked Pacifica to go with him. "Nice choice Soos" Said Mabel. "I know, I pay attention" Soos said. Next was Mabel and Wendy, then Robbie and Gideon, and then Soos was the last one to go.

* * *

When Soos went down everyone was facing towards the Portal watching it. "This is amazing" Dipper said. "Yeah I know. Now Stan went through that portal to rescue his brother Stanley and the the author came with with him" Soos explained. "Who is the author" Mabel asked. "You'll see" Soos said. Wendy walked into another room where there were ten pedestals on the ground in a circle and each pedestal has a different symbol on it. In the center was a large circle with an imprint of Bill cypher on it. "This must be where we defeat bill" Wendy said. "Yup, when stan comes back we will each stand on one of those pedestals and then summon him here" Soos said. Then there was an evil laughter that filled up the entire room. "Or he'll just come here" He said. "Oh no" Said Gideon. "We don't have everyone here yet" Said Dipper. "This is not good" Said Mabel. "I thought we had to summon him" Said Pacifica who was now holding on to Dipper. "Well since Gideon already summoned him, he can just travel from mind to mind to stay in our world. He can't apear in the real world, he can only survive in the dreamscape" Soos said. "Nice going Dude" Robbie said to Gideon. "Haha, about that" Gideon said. Just then Bill Cypher apeared in the center of the room in front of everyone. "I'm back!" Bill said. "Well look at this, if it isn't the ten. ell, almost all of them" He said. "What do you want bill" Dipper said. "To take over the world" Bill said. "I wish Mr. Pines was here" Soos said. "This is not going well" Mabel said. Then Bill shined a light throughout the room picking everyone up. "Say goodbye everyone" Said Bill.

* * *

"Were almost there, just a couple more feet" Stan said. "I hope so" Stanley said. "When we get there we will need to gather everyone up" Mcgucket said. "Yeah it might take a while and I don't want to put my family in harms way" Stan said. "We will think of a way" Stanley said. "Look there's the entrance, let's go" He said. They walked through the portal and saw Bill holding everyone in a flash of light. "Or they would already be here" Mcgucket said. "Hey! Let go of my family" Stan said. Bill and everyone look over to see them. "Stan!" Said everyone. "Well look who finally decided to show up" Bill said. He set everyone down and was ready to defeat everyone. "Old man Mcgucket and who are you?" Dipper said. I'm Stanford's brother, Stanley" Stanley said. "And I'm the author" Mcgucket Said. "Didn't see that coming" Mabel said. "Everyone get onto your pedestal" Stan said. Everyone walked up and stood on the pedestal that had there symbol on it. "Now everyone has to hold hands" He said. Everyone did it even though they didn't like it. "Let's just get this over with" Dipper said. "Now I just need to say the spell" Stan said. "Omnes simul stant, et poterimus adversus illum daemonium in omnes vires omnino!" He yelled. Everyone one surrounding Bill Cypher started glowing a bright blue. Then rays of blue shot from everyone and hit Bill Cypher. "Oh no!" Bill yelled. The blue rays started to stop and Bill Cypher fell and hit the ground. "what happened? I thought we defeated him" Robbie said. "The spell only takes a way his powers. We still got to do the finally blow" Mcgucket said. "That's right and I am still stronger than all of you" Bill Said. He hit everyone with his cane nocking them down except for Dipper and Pacifica. Then he turned to Dipper. "I'll get you last boy" Bill said then turned to Pacifica. Everyone was too weak to get up and help. "Dipper, help" Pacifica said as bill came closer to her."Pacifica!" Dipper said. He ran towards Bill cypher and jumped on top of him. "Get away from her" Dipper said. Then he started saying a spell that could send Bill back to the dreamscape. "Unde, ad daemonem mittere" He said. "Wait! Dipper no" Stan said. A blue light started to shine around Dipper and Bill, then they disapeared.

"Dipper!" said Mabel and Pacifica. "Where did he go" Wendy asked. "He got sent to the dreamscape along with Bill" Stanley said. "My little Dude" Soos said. "I can't believe he did that" Stan said. "He saved me" Said Pacifica. "That was very shocking" Robbie said. "Yeah, we defeated bill" Gideon said. "Don't you have any common decency" Stan said. "Decen what?" Gideon said. "Never mind" said Stan. "I can't believe my brother is gone" Mabel said. "And my boyfriend" Pacifica said. "Boyfriend" Mabel said. "Yeah, we kind of got together" Pacifica said. "There is nothing we can do now" Mcgucket said. "Let's go" He said.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but don't worry dippers not gone or dead.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dreamscape

"Uh, where am I" Dipper said as he got up from the ground. "Your in the Dreamscape, Pine Tree" Bill said floating right next to Dipper. "What?! How did I get here and how do I get back" Dipper said. "Whoa, Whoa calm down. The only way to get back is to have me teleport you out of the Dreamscape" Bill said. "Will you teleport me out of here" Dipper said. "No. Unless you make a deal with me" Bill said. "Why would I ever make a deal with you" Dipper yelled. "Because it's your only way of getting out of here" Bill said. "What's the deal" Dipper said. "Finally some progress. Okay, if I get you out of here you have to give me your hat" Bill said. "What? Why would you want my hat" Dipper asked. "It's just been something I have had my eye on for a while" Bill explained. "Fine. I could always get another one anyway" Dipper said that last part to himself. "Yes, now let's shake on it" Bill said holding out his hand. Dipper grabbed on to bills hand and blue flames spread from Bills arm to Dipper. Soon both of them were entirely engulfed in flames and then disapeared.

They were sitting at the Mystery shack in sorrow. The only one's that left were Gideon and Robbie, who didn't like Dipper as much as the others. "How could I have let this happen" Said Stan as he was being conforted by his brother Stanley. "No, If it was anyone's falt it would be mine. I wrote the journals and should have warned him" Mcgucket said. "Dipper read the journal cover to cover and knew what he was getting into" Said Mabel who had just stopped crying on Soos' arm. "But he risked it all, just to save me" Pacifica said. "Who would of known that Dipper would have fallen for Pacifica" Wendy said. "Yeah Dude, didn't they like hate each other" Soos said. "We did, but then something happened and we started to like each other" Pacifica said. "He sounds like a good kid, I havn't gotton to know him much since I was taken when he was young" Stanley said. "He is a good kid" Stan said. Then everyone stopped as they saw a flash of light coming from outside. They went to see what it was coming from.

"You're back Pine Tree, now the hat" Bill said. "Okay" Dipper said handing him his hat. "Now remember! Reality is an illusion... and you know the rest" Bill said as his wheel came around him and he disapeared. "Yep. The universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye" Dipper said. "Dipper!" Mabel said as she ran up and hugged him. "Mabel!" Dipper said. "Kid, how did you get out of the dreamscape" Stan said. "Bill helped me in exchange for my hat" Dipper said. "Haha wonder what he wanted that for" Stan said. "Yeah and I was wondering if I could get a new one" Dipper said. "Sure, anything for you" Stan said. "Stan, we should go and let these kids have there moment" Stanley said. Stan and Stanley then walked back to the myster shack. "Dipper? Why did you save me again" Pacifica said. "Because I love you and I can't imagine a world without you" Dipper said. They then leaned in closer and shared there first kiss. They realized they were not alone and everyone was watching. "Ooh! Dippers first kiss!" Mabel said excitedly. "Good job man" Wendy said. "I think I know what's going on here" Soos said. "Let's just hed back to the shack" Dipper said feeling embarrassed. Dipper and Pacifica walked hand in hand and this time they weren't afraid to let anyone see.

"Do you think that's what he needs the hat for" Stanley asked. "I think so, but we should'n let him neer my fez and your glasses" Stan said. "Yep he's going to an Item from everyone on that wheel that represents there symbol" Stanley said. "He would need it for something big" Mcgucket said walking in from the other room. "If this is true then the end of the world is just about apon us" Stan said.


End file.
